usual spot
by sonickidds
Summary: ever wonder how the usual spot was founded? well i will tell you the tale of the discovery of one Roxas.


**I don't own kingdom hearts, or characters. Except for Xcayth (Pronounced sc-a-th) (note. this takes place before Roxas lives in twilight town). On with the story. XD read and review**

It was a dull day at the castle. Kingdom hearts had the same old boring pale glow. Xemnas was captivated by the odd heart shape moon as usual. Axel was being the crazy pyromaniac he is. Xion is asleep dreaming about a certain bluenette.(not telling who). Demyx was playing his sitar, trying to make a love song for someone special. Xcayth taking her usual shower. And Roxas was walking threw the the the hall way thinking hard. He was interrupted by the annoying pink haired male known as Marluxia.

"Hey pretty. Want to go out?"

"Marly, if I've told you once, I have told you a million times I am not interested in you."

"Come on don't we have fun?"

" no. last time we had fun I had a broken leg, besides me and axel are already dating."

" What does he have that I don't?"

"A life Roxas said frustrated. He then proceeded to open a dark portal and walk threw. Marluxia tried to walk threw but the portal closed before he could pass into it.

"Bloody bones." Said a pissed of assassin. "You will be mine." The he came up with a plan. (oh my god he is thinking. Run for the hills.)

-987654324567890-

Roxas came out of the portal to Xion's room. he knocked on her door and waited.

"Just a minute" he that he herd her twist the knob and and open the door. She appeared in her pink pajamas. They where decorated in blood red hearts. She also had black bunny slippers in the shape of a skeleton.

"Hurry come inside you are letting the cold out." After he they stepped inside, Xion quickly shut the door. She yawned. "what do you want?"

"I found a cool place to hang out."

"Where is it she" she started jumping up and down excitedly.

"In twilight town. Go tell Xcayth." ( Pronounced (sc-a-th-e).

"Will do she stated."

"Also go tell axel and Demyx about the plan."

"Rodger" Xion said before leaving, via portal.

**Xion's p.o.v**

When Xion got to the door, she heard Demyx playing his sitar. It sounded like he was trying to make a love song. She had a faint idea just who it was for. Demyx stopped playing because he heard a knock at the door. "Come in he" Xion walked in, no longer in her pajamas but in her usual black coat.

"Hey Demy." what is the name of the song you played.

"Its was nothing".

"What ever you say" "By the way, Roxas found a place we can hang out."

"Where is it."

"You know, I don't remember. But its supposed to be awesome.

" Kay. I'll bring something to drink with me."

"Awesome Xion said excitedly. Also you might want to bring a certain blonde if you catch my drift." Demyx blushed.

Roxas's p.o.v

Roxas made a huge mistake when going to Xcayth's room. He ported inside her room instead of on the other side of the door. She threw a knife at him. He narrowly dodged it.

"What the hell."

"I'm the one that should be saying that you sick perv.

He realized now, she was wrapped only in a towel. He turned away and muttered a apology.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to not peak in on people? or to knock?"

"Sorry" he said again.

"Now tell me what you want before I acutely aim when I throw something at you. Okay?"

"Well I found a place to hang out."

"is That it?"

"I also wanted to know if you could bring snacks".

" I will. Now can you leave so I can change."

"Sure he" said before disappearing in a portal.

"Now where did I put the ice cream?" She wondered.

**(at Axel and Roxas's room)**

"hey Roxy." Said a very loud pyro.

"Hey Axel. I found a cool place to hang out." He said before jumping on the bed.

"So where is it?" Axel then proceeded to hug Roxas.

"Can you loosen up a bit? You're crushing me."

"Oh sorry. But I love you he said giving another squeeze to the young boy.

"Pain." Yelped Roxas.

"Sorry again."

"By the way its in twilight town."

"Isn't that the place we eat ice cream?"

"Yup." "What are we waiting for lets go."

After he rounded up everyone they headed to the cool spot new spot.

"So where is it" said a bored Xion .

"Just down this alley." The made a couple of turns and wound up at a gate.

"is this it" said a certain pyro.

"Yup."

"This is it."

"What are we going to name this place?"

"They all thought for a minute and said in unison the usual spot." Thus the usual spot was born (after they cleaned it up).

**365Days ½ days later** ( Roxas is living in twilight town now)

"hurry up guys."

"Excuse me said Ollette."

"Oh sorry." "Guys and girl."

"Better. so where are you taking us?"

"To a place I used to come to when I was younger"

"Where is it." Roxas pointed towards a dark alley. Hayner swore he saw a shadow move in there. ( heartless)

"do we have to go in there said a frightened Hayner."

"Why you scared." He stuck out hes chest and said "no" boldly.

"Then go in there" pence said. "Fine I will." He marched in, a few seconds later he ran out screaming. Out of breath he said he saw another shadow.

"Roxas walked in and pulled out a flash light. He waved it around. "There is nothing here."

"oh."

"Come on here is some ice cream"

"Cool everyone said in unison." And that is how the usual spot was discovered.

**(Me) hoped you liked this. Forgot to post this. Sorry. Peace man.**  
**(Requm) Zak signing of.**

**please review**


End file.
